


all the stars are closer

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Young Love, look i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: “Hey, Pete?”“Yeah?”MJ flips the page of her book, laying on Peter’s bed with her foot in the air, tapping aimlessly.“I think I’m in love with Shuri.”





	all the stars are closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the purest ship and everything about them is lovely. i wanted to add more fics to this tag bc only 6 works???? how!!! 
> 
> anyways enjoy!!!! x
> 
> (oh also, warning for a homophobic slur! just want to make that known, it's only written once x)

-

 

The first time they meet, Michelle’s so enamoured by her voice and her presence and her general aura of pure happiness and light, she doesn’t realise she’s even on fire until she notices Shuri wide eyed and worriedly yelling out to her.

Her accent is dripping over the consonants of her name and when Shuri grabs her arm and shoves her enflamed sleeve under the laboratory’s tap, _that’s_ when Michelle’s mind catches up with her.

It started with Peter excitedly bringing MJ to Stark’s enterprise, something about “There’s this girl you just _have_ to meet MJ” and “She’s so cool! She’s smarter than Mr. Stark and-”Michelle agreed to meet her as soon as he said the last six words, smiling and shrugging and thinking _sure, what’s the worst that could happen?_  
  
(Apparently, the biggest crush and being set on fire.)

As Shuri is different, she’s bright and when she laughs her eyes smile with her.

Michelle, when they meet (just before being set on fire might she add) held out her hand to shake. But the other girl simply laid a hand to her chest, bowing, introducing herself as Princess of Wakanda with a teasing smile as she rose and Michelle just really fucking hoped she didn’t notice her flaming cheeks.

 “Oh. Sweet.”

And Shuri laughed at her but Michelle felt like dying because who the fuck says “Sweet” to a literal princess?

So she closed her eyes in embarrassment, and instead started over as she laughed with the other girl. “Sorry, I’ve never met actual royalty. You seem cool, Peter said you were an inventor?”

And that’s how it starts, Peter sits with them playing games on his phone, totally distracted and out of it. But Michelle’s okay with that, because Shuri leans close next to her when she shows her new inventions and technology Michelle could never even _dream_ of, and smiles while bumping shoulders when MJ makes a joke; and Shuri smells like sandalwood and Spring and Michelle wonders how that’s even possible.

But Shuri does. She smells of a place otherworldly.

 “Aaaand _this_ is a new heat capacitor I invented. Do you want to know what it’s for?”  
  
Shuri holds up a small blue device, and her excited smile makes Michelle smile. She shrugs and bites her lip, pretending to think hard about Shuri’s question, it’s difficult to do  when her accent makes Michelle feel like melting. Instead she forgets about that, hops up on the lab table in front of them, swinging her converse clad feet back and forth as she listens, contently.

 “Lemme guess, to do with the kinetic energy thingy you were talking about in the suit?”

Shuri twirls it once, as if it holds a big secret, and taps it against Michelle’s nose. Can she get radiation poisoning from that?  
  
 “Nope! It’s a foot warmer! Neat, huh?”

(Michelle, in that moment, actually fucking swears she fell in love.)

 

 

-

 

 

Then the device started to shake and glow, Shuri frowned with a “Huh, well that isn’t supposed to happen” and in next moment Michelle was on fire.

They laughed about it later, when Shuri washes her arm and lingers a little longer on healing the slight tiny burn it gives Michelle. And she tries to hide her blush as Shuri’s fingers glide over her skin, it’s hard, because her touch feels a little bit like a sunset. Warm and safe.

MJ gives Shuri her phone number, because honestly? This is the first time, besides Peter, that Michelle has just _clicked_ with someone. And before she’s even out the door, her phone dings with a notification that Shuri saved her name as “Alicia Keys” with the fire emoji next to it.

Michelle smiled with a frown, calling from the lab doors to a laughing Shuri. “Wait, what?”

Shuri called across the room, smiling. “Don’t you get it?” Then Shuri started to sing and laugh at the same time, and Michelle just rolled her eyes, stuck her middle finger up as she left, her heart beating faster as the princess sung teasingly.

 “This girl is on fiiirreee.”

There’s such a pure lightness to Shuri that Michelle discovers the first time meeting her, and she already knows she likes her. Like, _like likes_ her. Michelle likes her hair and her voice and the way she smiles at the simplest of things. She smiles because she wants to, not because she has to.

And there’s something…something simplistically beautiful about that.

About Shuri.

 

-

 

 

 

They go out for icecream the next day, and it’s in between Michelle licking mint chocolate from her wrist does Shuri say it, licking her own double chocolate one.

 “America is nice. But you have this weird law I just don’t understand.”

Michelle raised an eyebrow, licking her lips of ice-cream. Shuri stares a little too long at her lips, she tries to focus on the cone in her hand instead. MJ is so beautiful it hurts to look at her sometimes. Like the sun, Shuri thinks.

 “Yeah? Which one? We got plenty that don’t make any sense.”

Shuri laughs lightly at that, they’re walking so close they brush shoulders. It’s nice. It’s soft and warm and innocent. “The one about guns, you just let anyone have them? Own them?”

Michelle widens her eyes, smiling as she exclaims. “Exactly! Yes! Okay so it’s the dumbest thing, our President thinks-“

And that’s how Shuri spends her Sunday, Michelle talks about the things she’s passionate about, like the government and the earth and equality and how one time at a rally she almost broke someone’s arm with a sign because they called her a “dyke” and Shuri listened with a smile at how passionate she is. But stopped her on the last story, a frown on her face.

 “Sorry, a what?”  
  
Michelle stopped her animated talking, running a hand through her wavy curls as she blinked in surprise. Shuri really likes her hair, it looks soft.

 “Oh, like, it’s a derogatory word for a lesbian.”  
  
Shuri frowned, finishing off her ice-cream and licking her lips. No such words exist in Wakanda, why deprive a human of the basic instinct of love, because their love happens to be with the same gender? She knows of the word, of it's history, she just didn't realise it was a word still used. 

 “That’s horrible. Why would such a word exist?”

Michelle opened her mouth, frowned, then shrugged. She looked like it had beaten her a few times. Shuri wishes she could heal her.

 “Honestly? Who knows, dumb right?”  
  
Shuri, noticing Michelle getting quiet and withdrawn, simply interlaces their hands. Wakandan’s are naturally physically affectionate, so it comes as second nature to Shuri, growing up with love and constant showings of it. But Michelle blushes as if the touch sets her spine alight.

And if Shuri was being honest, it does the same for her.

 “I’m sorry that word exists Michelle, there is nothing wrong with who you are.”  
  
And Michelle smiles, she looks to their hands and it feels right. Like they just, fit.

 “MJ. My friends call me MJ.”

Shuri smiles back, squeezes once to their clasped hands, and says “There was this meme I saw once, something to do with lesbians loving swords. Do you like swords?”

Michelle laughed and fell for her the second time.

 

-

  
Shuri invents a new weapon, an energised sword akin to a lightsabre.

 The first time Michelle sees it, she practically lights up and crashes Shuri in a hug, and they laugh and Shuri holds MJ around the waist as Michelle throws her arms around her neck and shoulders and she says:

 “This is the dopest gift anyone’s ever gotten me.”

And it feels a little like love.

 

-

 

 **princess of wakanda (aka my heart):** _Did you know “Everytime we touch” is a cover?_

 **princess of wakanda (aka my heart):** _Michelle. Answer me._

 **princess of wakanda (aka my heart):** _This is very important I think my entire childhood has been a lie._

Michelle looks down to her phone in class, biting her knuckle to keep her laughs in at the texts from Shuri.

 

 **alicia keys:** _then perish_

 

 **princess of wakanda (aka my heart):** _I’ll have you know you cant use that meme on me anymore, I looked it up. I’m stronger than you. My lesbian energy is at its highest._

 _  
_ **princess of wakanda (aka my heart):** _I have the power of god AND anime on my side._

Michelle gets her phone taken off of her because she can’t help but laugh, Peter looks at her from across the room with a warm smile because Michelle looks happy. She looks light.

 

(She looks in love.)

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Deleted Scene that totally is canon i dont make the rules. 
> 
> -
> 
> “I sent her a set of pics of T’Challa in various expressions and without me asking she sent back “I’m feeling very T’Challa number 6 today.”
> 
> “And?”
> 
> “And? Nakia, I’m in love with her.”
> 
> -


End file.
